Forever in Your Past
by taurus2001
Summary: Upon running away from your abusive foster "parents" you happen to meet your hero. A drunkard with an unmistakable cowlick is your savior as you hide behind him. He opens the opportunity for you to live with him and you jump on the offer. At first your regretting ever deciding to live with him and his wacky roommates, but with time you come to like them. AU! 2p!America & other 2ps


Chapter One

You leaped over the empty cardboard boxes, trying to escape your abusive foster parents, Natalia and Ivan. A knife whizzed past your head just as you heard Ivan shout, "Damn it, Natalia, you keep missing!"  
The crescent moon above you cast the trashy ally way in a pale glow. You thought bitterly to yourself how yesterday on this same passage you were casually walking through eating a red delicious apple and now you were running for your life.

Natalia yelled back to her husband, "It's a _moving _target, which means it's going to be harder to hit!"  
You honestly did not know how or why this whole chase started- all you understood was that you had to leave these psychotic foster parents for good. You looked behind you hoping to see whether or not your pursuers were slowing down even a little bit. Just your luck, you tripped over a soda can and caught your right arm on a busted glass window, cutting yourself. You encouraged yourself to get up as you noticed that Natalia and Ivan were still hot on your trail. You pushed yourself up and cradled your right arm as you ran further down the ally.

A door suddenly opened, and a man wearing a tight black t-shirt and a leather jacket stepped out. "Didn't even let me get," he paused in order to hiccup, "crocked." He then sees you, and soon after the knife-wielding woman accompanied by the silvery haired Russian waving around a pipe.

"Please help." you whimpered. You were on your wits end.

"Get behind me, kid." The stranger commands. You slid in behind the man and waited.

The couple caught up with you and demanded that the man return (y/n) to them.

He looked back at you cowering behind him.

"While I'm here, there's not a chance." He chuckled darkly, his ruby colored eyes narrowing as he pulled out a baseball bat.

"Kolkolkolkol… Natalia, Formation Delta, we're going to have to win back our property."

The man- your protector- rolled his shoulders backward, preparing him for the fight.

The battle commenced, and when it ended the mysterious man came out with a couple of cuts and bruises, but the Russian couple were left in much worse condition.  
The stranger tried smoothing back his dirt colored hair but a single cowlick stuck up among all the others. He then patted the dirt off of his leather jacket and took a step away from the mess that was your former foster parents.

"Do I have to go back to the orphanage?" You whispered, fear crippling your voice, "I don't want to get foster parents like them again."

He gave you a once over followed by a sigh. "What's your name?"  
"(y/n)". You answered feebly.

"Well (y/n), you don't have to go back there. I really have no say in what you do or what you don't do. However, I will let you know that I have two neighbors, or rather roommates that might just look after you until you are of age. Still I have no say in what you do- you're your own person." The man said with a shrug.

"Okay," you said with a hopeful smile.

You suddenly had an idea of what you planned to do.

**AN: First off, I know this is a short first chapter, but they will get longer (hopefully ^_^). At the time you decided to go with him, his house was looking way better than the orphanage and possibly another foster parent(s) like Natalia and Ivan. Also, I don't like the idea of Natalia and Ivan together, but it works for this fic. You hadn't seen your rescuers appearance because the ally was really dark, plus it was night, so you don't get a good look at him until you get to his house, where you also meet his two roommates. Thanks to my awesome sauce friend, MoonWalking, for editing this a little bit. If you want a specific character to be one of his roommates, or if you have ideas for both of them, I am open to suggestions. Thanks! –taurus2001  
**


End file.
